


the new kid

by arashianelf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Polyamory, everyone loves Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Minghao joins the team and the rest of them have a… unique relationship.</p><p>(Mentioned couples: Meanie, Jihancheol, Soonseok, Verkwan, Junhao, Jicheol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the new kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is assuming Mingming was the last one to leave and not Dongjin so please bear with me! Also, first time writing Seventeen fic and all my other planned fics were put on hold for me to spit this out so I hope you enjoy!! The interaction mentioned between Jisoo and Minghao did happen, as seen from a fan account here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/993449/1/reality-meets-fantasy-jisoo-seventeen-joshua-minghao-the8-jihao-mingsoo

when mingming left, junhui was at a loss of what to do. he was depressed for a few days, before seungcheol and jisoo dragged him out of his bunk bed and made him cheer up with the help of seokmin and seungkwan.

after a while, he got used to being the only chinese member again and returned to his usual clingy self, but it was less than a year before the remaining twelve trainees of seventeen were told that there was a new kid joining them. their manager didn’t say much about the new kid, only that he was born in 1998 and was from china.

junhui noted that all the members turned to glance at him at least once in the day after the announcement was made. sighing, junhui set about assuring everyone that yes, he was fine about the new member and no, he did not need any comfort,  _especially you seungkwan i don’t need your kisses._

-

somehow, in the time after mingming left and the announcement was made, the twelve of them had gotten into a semi-polyamorous relationship. they found comfort in each other when needed, no matter how intimate, though they all had their preferred member. chan, however, was not privy to the more  _intimate_  parts of their relationship, at least not until he was slightly older.

seungcheol preferred either jihoon or jeonghan and jisoo, jihoon preferred seungcheol, seokmin was normally seen with soonyoung, wonwoo with mingyu, seungkwan with hansol and junhui just found comfort in whoever was available at the moment. chan, as their maknae, was showered with affection when he wanted it, and sometimes (most of the time) even when he didn’t want it.

-

when the new member came, manager-hyung asked seungcheol to gather everyone at their practice room, and they sat in a semi-circle, waiting for their manager to enter with the new member. as they waited, they chatted about what they felt the new kid would be like.

junhui found himself glancing periodically at the door, anticipating the moment it would open. all the others did so at least twice as well, so at least he was assured that he wasn’t the only one excited to see what the new member looked like.

when the door finally opened and manager-hyung walked in, junhui’s eyes widened as he took in the slight figure trailing after him. the chatter faded as everyone stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the new kid, who was looking around himself with wide eyes. junhui glanced at the others and caught seungcheol’s eyes, while the others were still staring, and there was just one thought ringing in all twelve minds.

the new kid was freaking  _adorable._

manager-hyung coughed lightly, breaking them out of their stupor, and gestured for the new member to introduce himself. the new kid fumbled out his introduction, the accent that clearly showed that he wasn’t a native korean and his occasional fumbling of his words only serving to make him look even more adorable. hell, even his  _voice_  sounded adorable.

manager-hyung left all of them to bond with minghao, the new kid and seungcheol made the first move by inviting him to sit down. it took the boy a few seconds to translate and understand that, and he finally took a seat so that he was on eye level with the rest of them.

xu minghao was his name, seo myungho in korean. he was a dancer, and got casted when someone from pledis saw him performing. one could almost see soonyoung perk up at the mention of dancing, but first, all of them introduced themselves, junhui going first.

minghao’s expression brightened once he realised that he wasn’t the only chinese on board, and junhui just couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that this kid was freaking adorable and it seemed like he didn’t even know it.

on further inquiry, it was found out that he did b-boy dancing, and chan promptly asked for a demonstration. minghao took a moment to understand the request, and junhui was just about to open his mouth to translate for him when minghao nodded and smiled briefly.

all of them stood up to make some space, and soonyoung found some music for him.

the moment minghao began dancing, everyone’s mouth dropped open as they watched this adorable kid’s expression become serious and blew them away with all the floor moves he was doing, and  _did he just do a flip holy shit he did another one_ _!_

needless to say, they were all impressed and shocked silent once the music and minghao stopped. minghao’s expression slowly became more worried the longer the silence grew, and he visibly jumped when the applause started. he was soon bombarded with compliments that he thanked them for with the cutest smile on his face, and when they were about to split up to different corners of the practice room, seungcheol brought junhui away.

before seungcheol could say anything, junhui nodded at him, both having the same thoughts in mind. seungcheol smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, before he left to do whatever, and junhui went to greet minghao, this time in chinese.

-

it didn’t take long for minghao to warm up to everyone, though he wasn’t as chatty and clingy as junhui was, but he was learning korean at a rapid pace. junhui figured out an interesting fact, that minghao’s korean was exceedingly well when bickering, and made sure to incite some friendly arguments when he could do so.

they made a promise to try and speak korean when they were with the other members, though when it was just the two of them they could speak chinese freely. it didn’t take long for minghao to catch onto the unusual relationship between the twelve of them, and hesitantly approached junhui about it one night.

the others had made sure to leave minghao alone until junhui gave the go ahead, but it was obvious that some of them were becoming more blatant in their show of affections towards one another in an attempt to get minghao to notice the situation.

junhui slowly explained their relationship to minghao, and once he was sure that yes, minghao understood what was going on, and no, he didn’t feel like there was anything wrong with it as he himself was bi, he asked the most important question: whether minghao wanted in.

he made it clear that it was up to minghao whether he wanted it or not, and left him in the room alone to think it over while he joined the others in watching tv.

the next day, as lunch arrived, minghao approached junhui just as he was about to leave the room and said that yes, he did want in. he said it so shyly and hesitantly that as soon as he got the words out junhui couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek.

minghao blushed when junhui kissed him, and blushed even deeper when junhui just kept on cooing about how cute he was. finally, they made their way out of the room to eat lunch with the other members.

-

it became obvious to minghao soon after just how much the others were holding back because they didn’t know how he would react to it. over the next few weeks, he quickly got used to the number of people coming up to give him hugs and kiss him on the cheeks, the way hugs lingered, and also the increased number of times people called him over just to chat with him for a short while and cuddle with him, but knew that he had to take the initiative to go ahead with more intimate interactions.

one night, minghao finally had had enough, and tapped junhui’s inner wrist with his fingers from where they were holding hands in the darkness of the room. junhui turned to face him and hummed. minghao shifted even closer and kissed him on the lips, a simple touch-and-go.

junhui drew back slightly, checking minghao’s expression, and relaxed at the determined expression the younger wore. he smiled slightly, and leaned in to kiss minghao again.

minghao had never kissed nor been kissed before this, so everything was entirely new to him, from the way junhui licked his lips for entrance to the way the older sucked on his tongue lightly as he withdrew.

minghao was audibly panting by the time they separated, and could see junhui’s eyes dilate as he took in how debauched minghao looked. junhui’s hands had slipped into minghao’s hair some time during the kiss, making him look even more debauched, and junhui emitted a soft growl and leaned in to give minghao a dirty kiss as he shifted minghao so that the younger was on him.

minghao moaned softly into his mouth at the friction that he felt, and junhui felt himself harden at that very sound, determined to get the younger to make that sound again. needless to say, they didn’t get much sleep that night.

the next morning, minghao and junhui were woken up by jisoo, who noted that minghao looked thoroughly embarrassed while junhui looked smug as all hell once they were conscious enough to remember the previous night. smiling, jisoo came to his own conclusions and made his way out of the room to inform the two oldest that yes, minghao was thoroughly debauched now.

-

after a while, everyone figured out that minghao looking like pure sex with his swollen lips, dilated eyes and messed up hair did things to them, especially when it was clear that his higher brain functions were not working due to the thorough, deep and dirty kiss one of the members gave him before sending him into whichever room most of them were gathered in. half the time, it was junhui, because he loved seeing the other members’ reactions to minghao was he was like this.

whenever this happened, which was often, one of the members would call minghao over, only to mess him up even more, under the greedy eyes of the other members.

they liked to see minghao gasping for air after a good, deep and hard kiss, whining as one member withdrew, only to moan when someone else took their place, finding places on his body that he didn’t know were so sensitive before this.

wonwoo and mingyu loved it especially, and jisoo often made time just for minghao. of course, junhui spent the most time with minghao, being the prime instigator for a lot of things that led to minghao being thoroughly debauched by the other members.

when they weren’t driving minghao insane with pleasure, though, they treated him like their maknae, always giving way to him. chan was often spoiled by the others, though he still had maknae duties to do like throwing out the rubbish, and minghao was equally as spoiled as him.

they helped him with his korean, laughing gently at how adorable he was when he couldn’t find the correct words in the time expected of him and huffed, annoyed at himself, and let him get away with things.

even after they debuted, minghao could be seen very occasionally disturbing the other members, trying to get their attention, when it was only them in the dressing room or wherever they were waiting.

minghao remembered one time they were in a hallway waiting to go on stage when he was poking jisoo-hyung and generally trying to distract him and get his attention when the third oldest pushed him against a wall and kissed the heck out of him, releasing him while smiling that pretty eyesmile of his that made him look like a cat just as the other artists filed onstage again, the line finally moving.

he stumbled for a bit as he followed the line, and could hear jisoo huff a quiet laugh behind him. as they walked back onstage, minghao pouted at jisoo, which earned him a hair ruffling.

at the end of the day, after going through routine like practicing until the early hours of the morning, asking for toothpaste and falling asleep where they stood, minghao curled into junhui in the divot where their bunk beds were pushed together, and huffed a happy sigh at the way his life had turned out. 


End file.
